Promise
by kajegaje
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun. Aku mencintaimu," / "Jika dengan melepasmu aku bisa mendekapmu lebih erat dalam bahagia, maka aku merelakanmu. Wo ai ni, Xiao Lu." . (Hunhan / EXO Chanyeol - Luhan - Sehun - Baekhyun)


_Short fanfiction of Hunhan  
_

 _Inspired by Mike Mohede - Sampai Kapan which is the BGM of Hunhan fanvid made by the owner  
_

 _Kim Jongsoo's production, July 2015._

 _Gift for Little LadyWu's birthday.  
_

 _Hey, LadyAlia, my promise is already done, ya? :))_

* * *

Sehun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia beberapa kali menghela nafas panjang lalu mengganti posisi berbaringnya menjadi menghadap ke kanan lalu menghela nafas panjang lagi dan merubah posisinya 180 derajat lalu menghela nafas panjang lagi dan kembali ke posisi semulanya; menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tak hanya hari ini Sehun menghabiskan mayoritas waktu luangnya di kamar dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Sudah hampir empat tahun belakangan, ia jarang keluar kamar kecuali jika ia benar-benar ingin. Sebab itulah, Chanyeol menjadi lebih khawatir sekaligus pasrah dengan pilihan Sehun. Pemuda yang juga adalah sahabat karib Sehun tak bisa berbuat banyak ketika Sehun membuat pilihan yang cukup mengejutkan banyak pihak ini. Karena ia tahu, sahabat karibnya ini adalah pemuda yang cukup keras kepala. Bahkan jarang sekali ia mau menuruti saran darinya.

Hidup Sehun cenderung tertutup. Sejak kecil, pemuda ini memang tak banyak bicara. Itulah kenapa ia hanya punya dua teman seumur hidupnya. Sebab musababnya mungkin karena perceraian kedua orang tuanya saat ia baru berusia satu tahun. Memiliki orang tua yang super sibuk membuat Sehun menghabiskan masa kecilnya bersama kakek dan neneknya di Busan. Ia bahkan sempat tidak mengenali ayah dan ibunya ketika mereka menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Sehun.

Sepeninggal kakek dan neneknya saat ia menginjak usia enam belas tahun atau tepatnya satu setengah tahun lalu tepat ketika ia masuk ke jenjang Sekolah Menengah Atas, Sehun semakin jadi sosok pendiam. Walau sudah ada Chanyeol dan Jongin yang selalu ada disampingnya, Sehun tetap tidak banyak bicara. Bahkan tinggal satu rumah dengan manusia banyak tingkah seperti Chanyeol pun tidak bisa membantunya berubah menjadi pribadi yang ceria. Beberapa pertanyaan sering Jongin dan Chanyeol pendam; seperti ' _Aku penasaran apakah dia bisa berubah jadi lebih ceria?'_ atau _'Kira-kira, siapa ya yang bisa membuat anak kecil itu bahagia?'_.

Namun, sejak beberapa bulan setelah kenaikan kelas menuju kelas dua, Sehun mulai berubah. Sehun menjadi pribadi yang lebih mudah tersenyum dan mulai ramah pada banyak orang. Dan perubahan yang membahagiakan itu pun sempat membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol terheran-heran.

" _Kau kerasukan?"_

Itulah pertanyaan pertama dari Chanyeol. Konyol memang, tapi itulah hal terlogis yang bisa ia pikir sebagai alasan perubahan Sehun. Pasalnya, ia tak hanya satu dua hari mengenal Sehun. Dan ia sangat paham bahwa pemuda albino itu tidak bisa berubah begitu cepat.

" _Jangan-jangan dia bertukar jiwa dengan orang lain, hyung!"_

Lain Chanyeol maka lain juga Jongin. Walau dugaan mereka sama-sama konyol, tapi memang hanya itulah hal terlogis bagi mereka yang memungkinkan otak mereka untuk memahami mengapa seorang Oh Sehun bisa berubah begitu cepat. Padahal mereka bukan tidak berusaha membuatnya tertawa sejak pertama kali mereka saling kenal saat masuk SD dulu. Tapi nyatanya hingga saat ini, usaha mereka tak punya hasil apapun.

" _Jangan konyol. Bukankah kalian harusnya senang aku bisa berubah?"_

Jongin dan Chanyeol memang senang dengan perubahan kecil yang Sehun buat. Tapi sebagai sahabat karib sejak kecil, tentu saja mereka tetap penasaran bagaimana anak ingusan ini bisa berubah begitu cepat. Hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan alasan baru yang sangat logis. Alasan yang pada saat bersamaan juga membuat perubahan kecil pada Chanyeol. Alasan paling rasional tapi juga irasional.

" _Mungkin Sehun baru saja... jatuh cinta?"_

.

.

.

* * *

"Melamun lagi?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang berdiri membawa nampan berisi makanan lain yang mungkin akan bernasib sama seperti makanan sebelumnya.

"Begitulah." Jawab Sehun singkat. " _Hyung_ tidak perlu membawakanku makan. Jika aku lapar, aku akan ke bawah."

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. "Tidak perlu katamu?" tanyanya lirih sembari meletakkan makanan baru ke meja belajar Sehun dan mengambil makanan lama yang tak berkurang porsinya itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin _hyung_ percaya bahwa kau akan turun jika kau lapar, hm? Kau bahkan tidak menyentuh makan pagi dan makan siangmu sejak sebulan terakhir dan hanya makan seperempat dari makan malammu." Lanjut Chanyeol seraya menatap sendu ke arah Sehun, pemuda berkulit putih yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku,"

Mendesah. Hanya itu yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan ketika mendengar ucapan maaf dari Sehun. Ia bukannya marah dan tidak mau memaafkan Sehun, ia hanya sangat paham bahwa adiknya itu meminta maaf karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa kembali seperti Sehun empat tahun lalu saat ia masih duduk di kelas dua SMA.

"Makanlah makan malammu hari ini dengan porsi yang lebih banyak dari kemarin. Tubuhmu itu sudah hampir sama dengan Jack Skellington, kau tahu?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil di sudut bibirnya. " _I will, hyung. I promise you._ "

Chanyeol tersenyum juga mendengar jawaban Sehun. Ia yakin anak itu akan menambah porsi makannya malam ini karena ia tahu, Sehun tidak pernah mengingkari janji yang ia tujukan pada orang-orang yang berarti baginya. Ya, Sehun tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Dan itu sebabnya ia menjadi seperti ini.

Karena ia semata-mata hanya menepati janjinya. Janji bodoh yang ia ucapkan tiga tahun lalu untuk seorang gadis. Janji yang membuatnya berubah menjadi mayat hidup yang hanya keluar rumah untuk pergi ke Bandara Incheon tiap harinya dan menunggu disana dari pagi hingga petang, lalu menghabiskan sisa harinya di dalam kamar sampai pagi berikutnya datang menyapanya.

Sehun berjanji menunggu, ia berjanji tidak akan pernah berhenti menunggu kedatangan gadis yang begitu ia cintai itu. Ia berjanji akan terus datang ke Incheon untuk menunggunya.

Dan yang paling utama dari janji Sehun adalah, dia berjanji tidak akan pernah melupakan gadis itu dan akan terus mencintainya, selamanya.

Walau pada kenyataannya gadis itu tak pernah tahu janji utama Sehun karena pemuda itu hanya berucap lirih sembari menatap punggung gadis yang ia cintai perlahan menjauhinya dan menghilang di kerumunan.

.

.

.

* * *

Seoul, April 2011.

Hari ini boleh dibilang adalah hari keberuntungan Sehun. Selain karena ulangan dadakan dari Tuan Yang tadi pagi serta ujian lari yang diprakarsai oleh guru olahraganya, Tuan Shin, mampu ia lalui dengan hasil yang cemerlang, ia juga dirundung keberuntungan lain tepat saat bel pulang berbunyi.

Sudah jadi kebiasaan para alumni Seoul Senior High School untuk kembali mendatangi almamaternya saat mendekati pertengahan tahun atau mendekati liburan musim panas. Dan hari ini, giliran para alumni yang baru saja lulus tahun kemarin yang datang berkunjung ke almamater mereka dengan mengenakan pakaian kebanggaan kampus baru mereka masing-masing.

Sehun tak pernah tertarik dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang terkadang sedang membicarakan bagaimana asiknya kuliah dan bagaimana menariknya kehidupan setelah SMA. Baginya, teriakan-teriakan murid kelas tiga dan beberapa murid kelas satu juga kelas dua itu hanya membuat kepalanya pusing. Jadi setiap hari kedatangan alumni, Sehun selalu memilih menyendiri di kantin dan menyumbat telinganya dengan _earphone_ miliknya.

Namun saat kedua mata tajam Sehun menangkap satu raut wajah yang membuat jantungnya begitu kaget dan berdetak cepat, ia memilih untuk berdiri dengan tegap dan terus menatap sosok yang membuat organ pentingnya jadi tidak fokus itu. Hingga akhirnya, sosok yang ia pandangi dengan kagum sejak tadi itu tiba-tiba menatapnya dalam ketidaksengajaan karena gadis itu sibuk tertawa dengan cantik hingga tidak sadar bahwa di depannya ada seorang pemuda tinggi nan tampan yang berdiri dengan tenang di dekat dinding lorong sekolah.

" _Gwaenchana, sunbaenim_?"

Sehun dengan suaranya yang sudah mulai _matang_ , nampaknya berhasil menangkap perhatian kecil gadis itu saat kedua tangan mulus milik Sehun terulur sopan untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya.

Seperti baru saja dihipnotis, gadis itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan malah menatap kedua manik Sehun dengan intens sampai Sehun berinisiatif menepuk kedua lengannya bersamaan.

" _Sunbaenim_?"

Sehun tak memperdulikan tatapan kagum dari teman-teman sang gadis yang tidak menolong sang gadis tapi hanya berdiri melongo di sampingnya saja.

"A-ah. Y-ya, aku baik. Terima kasih dan maaf sudah menabrakmu,"

Sehun tersenyum dengan begitu tampan hingga kedua mata tajamnya seperti hilang sesaat. Walau sepele, tapi hal ini baru saja membuat gadis di hadapan Sehun ini kena serangan jantung ringan.

" _Sunbaenim_ tidak salah. Aku yang egois dan tidak menghindar saat _sunbaenim_ lewat."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya tanda permintaan maafnya. "Maafkan aku,"

Gadis itu hanya mampu tersenyum dan salah tingkah karena kelakuan Sehun barusan. _"Kenapa dia harus minta maaf? Bukankah aku yang bersalah?"_ , pikirnya.

"Apa segelas _bubble tea_ bisa jadi bukti permintaan maafku, _sunbae_?" tanya Sehun lagi tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari kedua manik gadis di depannya.

" _B-bubble tea?"_

"Ya. Apa _sunbae_ tidak suka _bubble tea_? Kalau begitu, akan kutraktir apa saja yang jadi favorit _sunbae_ sebagai permintaan maafku. Bagaimana?"

Gadis itu akhirnya kembali ke dunia nyata saat salah satu teman gadisnya menepuk bahunya.

"A-ah, aku suka _bubble tea_ , kok. Sangat suka malah. Tapi kan bukan kau yang seharusnya minta maaf?"

Gadis itu menunduk lagi dan menoleh ke arah teman-temannya dan mengangguk saat mereka memberi isyarat bahwa mereka akan menunggunya di taman sekolah dan membiarkan pemuda tampan yang tak ia kenal ini menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang dengan gadis ini.

"Anggap saja aku memaksa bahwa akulah yang bersalah. Bagaimana? Kau mau _bubble tea_ , _sunbae_?"

Dan dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, Sehun berhasil mendapatkan keberuntungannya yang lain di hari _special_ nya. Mungkin setelah ia pulang ke rumahnya nanti, ia perlu mencatat hari ini di buku catatannya sebagai hari paling penuh keberuntungan. 12 April 2011, hari penuh keberuntungan milik Oh Sehun.

Setelah berhasil meyakinkan seniornya untuk mau menerima ajakannya, Sehun pun mengambil sepedanya dan menatap gadis tadi dengan senyum tertahan.

" _Sunbae_ kaget aku bawa sepeda?"

Dengan polos, gadis itu mengangguk lucu.

"Maaf jika mengecewakan. Tapi aku memang hanya punya sepeda. Jika _sunbae_ keberatan, kita bisa naik taksi menuju _Central Park_."

Gadis itu menjadi tidak enak. Raut wajah terkejutnya tadi bukan semata-mata karena merendahkan Sehun. Tapi lebih kepada terkejut karena masih ada pemuda tampan yang memilih naik sepeda ketimbang kendaraan bermotor.

"T-tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku tidak keberatan, kok."

Sehun kembali melukiskan senyum terbaiknya dan mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk di sadel belakang dan ia pun mulai mengayuh pedal sepedanya menuju _Central Park_ yang tak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya. Selama satu minggu ini jam sekolah hanya sampai jam makan siang, karenanya Sehun berani mengajak gadis itu keluar sekolah.

"Aku belum tahu nama _sunbae_." Ucap Sehun sembari tetap mengayuh sepedanya dengan kayuhan sedang.

"Luhan, namaku Luhan. Kau sendiri?" tanya gadis itu sembari menahan senyumnya.

" _Sunbae_ tidak sempat melihat papan namaku ya, tadi?" tanya Sehun sambil menahan tawa. Lagipula, bagaimana Luhan bisa mengalihkan pandangannya jika Sehun terus mengunci fokusnya?

"A-ah, maaf. Aku tadi tidak sempat melihatnya."

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Tak masalah _sunbae_. Namaku Sehun, _sunbae_.Oh Sehun. Dan hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunku."

Dan sejak hari itu, Luhan tidak pernah menghabiskan setiap detik dalam setiap harinya tanpa tiba-tiba tersenyum akibat munculnya bayangan senyum Sehun di kepalanya. Sejak hari itu juga, perubahan kecil yang cukup berarti dalam hidup Sehun mulai muncul. Tepatnya setelah kata-kata Luhan yang ia ucap dengan polosnya saat mereka sedang asik menikmati _bubble tea._

" _Aku suka melihatmu tersenyum, Sehun."_

.

.

.

 _Maafkan diriku yang tak pernah bisa_

 _Coba melepaskanmu, melupakanmu_

 _Memang saat ini, sungguh sulit bagiku_

 _Saat kubutuh cintamu, kau berlalu dariku_

 _Mungkin nanti disuatu waktu_

 _Kau kan kembali di pelukku_

 _._

"Jadi kau kenal Luhan _noona_?"

"Dia kan senior kita waktu kita masih kelas satu."

Jongin menatap lawan bicaranya dengan malas. "Kau tahu maksud pertanyaanku, Hun. Kau kenal dia?"

"Ya, kebetulan. Kami sempat bertabrakan di lorong dan ya, kau bisa menebak kelanjutannya."

Sehun menyeruput minuman soda kalengan di tangannya. Membiarkan Jongin kembali berkutat dengan imajinasi konyolnya.

"Aku senang kau mengenalnya. Kau menyukainya?"

"Ten—apa? A-aku tak tahu. Ya, mungkin saja iya, mungkin juga tidak."

Jongin menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya saat itu.

"Dekati saja dengan intens. Sekedar informasi untukmu jika kau tidak tahu atau tidak ingat."

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan mengikuti gestur Jongin. "Apa?"

"Luhan pernah jadi calon pacarku walau akhirnya tidak jadi."

"Apa?!"

Jongin kembali menahan senyum kemenangannya.

"Kau tentu lupa atau bahkan tidak tahu karena sikapmu yang tak acuh pada lingkungan sejak dulu. Tanyakan saja pada Chanyeol jika tidak percaya. Aku hampir menjadi kekasihnya jika bukan karena kedatangan Kyungsoo."

Mungkin setelah ini ia harus berterimakasih pada Tuhan atas kedatangan Kyungsoo yang cukup tiba-tiba dalam hidup Jongin. Jika gadis itu tidak datang dan mengunci hati Jongin, mungkin hari ini dia akan memilih mundur dan mengubur seluruh degupan jantungnya untuk Luhan.

"Jadi aku harus bersyukur?"

Jongin mengangguk seraya menghabiskan sodanya sekali teguk. "Tentu. Jangan lupa traktir aku jika hubungan kalian berhasil, okay? Kau hutang padaku."

Sehun melempar kaleng sodanya yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah dengan tepat sasaran.

" _Three point_!" pekiknya senang. "Tunggu, aku hutang apa padamu?"

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, kau harus berusaha membahagiakan Luhan _noona_ , bahkan jika kau harus mati untuknya. Karena aku sudah sempat melukainya dulu,"

Sejak hari itu, Sehun paham bahwa perasaan Jongin sempat begitu dalam untuk Luhan. Dan karenanya, ia bertekad untuk tidak mengulangi kebodohan Jongin yang menyakiti gadis bermata rusa itu.

" _You have my words. I will not let her down for once."_

.

.

.

* * *

Seoul, April 2012

Sudah satu tahun sejak perkenalan Sehun dengan Luhan. Sudah satu tahun juga hubungan mereka sangat dekat hingga banyak orang mengira mereka sudah punya hubungan resmi. Tapi nyatanya, tak ada hubungan yang resmi diantara Sehun dan Luhan selama satu tahun belakangan.

Sehun memang rajin menelpon Luhan dan mengiriminya pesan singkat. Luhan juga begitu perhatian dengan perkembangan akademis Sehun yang meningkat pesat. Ia juga tak lupa memperhatikan perkembangan jiwa dan sikap Sehun dari sebelum dan setelah ia mengenalnya. Bahkan, Sehun tak pernah absen dari tugasnya mengantar Luhan kemanapun gadis itu memintanya untuk sekedar keperluan ekstrakulikulernya.

Tapi lagi-lagi, mereka tak pernah mengatakan apapun. Tak ada kata cinta keluar dari kedua bibir mereka. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun, mereka bungkam. Apalagi sejak kepergian Jongin dan Kyungsoo secara mendadak dari sekolah mereka saat pertengahan kelas dua. Sehun mulai sedikit kembali jadi pendiam dan hanya akan kembali ceria saat Chanyeol menyemangatinya dan juga Luhan yang selalu setia mendampinginya.

Ya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo keluar dari Seoul SHS. Untuk alasan pastinya, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Luhan tak pernah tahu. Karena mereka tahu, _Baba_ tak akan memberitahu mereka sebab jika ia memberitahu mereka, maka ada kemungkinan keluarga _Baba_ yang jadi korban. Bukan rahasia lagi jika kakak kandung Jongin memiliki perangai yang cukup keras, dan itu adalah satu-satunya alasan logis yang bisa Sehun terima atas kepergian Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Walau sempat kembali diam, Luhan tak pernah tinggal diam dan membiarkan Sehun kembali jadi pribadi yang antisosial. Luhan tak pernah lelah meminta Sehun untuk bahagia. Dan Luhan juga tak pernah bosan untuk memastikan kebutuhan bahagia harian milik Sehun sudah tercukupi.

"Jadi mau kemana lagi hari ini?"

" _Namsan_ _Tower_ , ya? Aku sudah lama tidak kesana."

Hari ini adalah hari kesekian yang sudah dijadwalkan Sehun sebagai hari _kencan_ nya dengan Luhan. Tidak terhitung lagi berapa hari yang sudah ia lewatkan hanya berdua dengan Luhan. Entah untuk urusan ekstrakulikuler kesayangan Luhan, yakni fotografi, atau sekedar makan bersama diluar sambil jalan-jalan.

"Baiklah, _Namsan Tower_. Tapi memangnya _noona_ sudah menyiapkan semuanya?"

Luhan menoleh cepat pada Sehun dan mengangguk. "Semua sudah beres."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan dan memilih memandang motornya. "Ya sudah, ayo berangkat."

Dibandingkan dua sahabatnya, bisa dibilang Sehun adalah pemuda tampan dengan dompet yang tak tentu tebal tipisnya. Untuk motor kesayangannya itu saja, ia harus bekerja _double shift_ di _cafe_ milik orangtua Chanyeol selama tujuh bulan. Ia tak bisa seperti kedua rekannya yang akan mendapatkan sebuah _La Ferrari_ hanya dengan menelpon orangtuanya dan mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan mobil unggulan _Ferrari_ itu. Namun walau begitu, Luhan tak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

"Aku merindukan Jongin,"

Celetukan tiba-tiba Luhan membuat jantung Sehun gelagapan. Tapi kemudian, ia segera mengontrol hormonnya.

"Ya, aku juga merindukan anak itu. Apalagi Kyungsoo. Kehilangan mereka ternyata sama sakitnya dengan kehilangan kakek dan nenek," balas Sehun sembari tetap fokus mengendarai motornya.

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan Sehun bisa merasakan anggukan Luhan dari balik punggung tegapnya.

"Aku harap aku bisa menemuinya sebelum aku pergi." Desah Luhan lagi.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Sejak Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi, Luhan kerap mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan Jongin. Sehun tak pernah berpikir macam-macam walau dadanya nyeri luar biasa karena otaknya kadang menyalurkan pikiran bahwa Luhan masih memendam perasaan khusus pada Jongin. Tapi setelah Luhan bercerita bahwa ia akhirnya bisa menganggap Jongin sebagai adiknya, dada Sehun sedikit lega.

"Semoga saja doamu didengar Tuhan. Setahuku, sih, doa bidadari itu cepat dikabulkan."

Tepukan main-main pun langsung menyambar punggung Sehun. Tapi tak lama, perutnya kembali hangat.

"Pasti Jongin yang mengajarimu gombal, ya?"

Sehun tertawa kecil. Memang ia akui bahwa Jongin dan Chanyeol punya peran besar dalam keberaniannya mendekati Luhan. Tapi ia sendiri sampai hari ini, tak pernah bisa berkata apapun pada Luhan tentang perasaannya. Sedikitpun.

"Sudah sampai."

Luhan pun turun dari motor Sehun. Setelah memastikan motor Sehun terkunci, Luhan pun mengekori Sehun yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depannya menuju puncak _Namsan Tower_.

"Kemarikan kameramu, _noona_."

Sehun memang bukan anak fotografi. Tapi entah kenapa, anak ini lebih handal dibanding Luhan. Setiap Luhan membidik _angle_ yang bagus, Sehun selalu dapat yang lebih mengesankan. Dan semua kelebihan itu membuat Luhan semakin tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar membuat batinnya terikat.

Di kamera Luhan, sudah tak terhitung berapa ribu foto yang merupakan hasil bidikannya dan Sehun. Tak terhitung juga berapa banyak tempat wisata di Seoul yang sudah ia kunjungi bersama Sehun. Dan tentu, tak akan juga bisa terhitung seberapa banyak kenangan manis yang terukir di tiap meter perjalanan yang mereka tempuh bersama.

Tapi Luhan harus mengesampingkan semuanya agar ia bisa ringan melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali pulang ke tanah airnya. Luhan harus mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa ia semakin terikat dengan Sehun tiap kali lelaki itu memandangnya dengan tatapan tulus. Luhan harus bisa menepis segala bayang-bayang Sehun yang tak pernah absen dalam mimpi dan lamunannya. Dan Luhan juga harus bisa yakin bahwa pilihan orangtuanya adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuknya.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun. Aku mencintaimu,"_

" _Jika dengan melepasmu aku bisa mendekapmu lebih erat dalam bahagia, maka aku merelakanmu. Wo ai ni, Xiao Lu."_

.

.

* * *

 _Sampai kapan aku kan menanti?_

 _Oh Tuhan, tolong kuatkan hati ini_

 _Hanya dia nafasku, kembalikan padaku_

 _Karena, terlalu lelah jiwaku menunggu_

Seoul, April 2015

"Mana Sehun?"

Derap kaki Chanyeol terdengar begitu terburu-buru pagi ini. Lelaki dua puluh tiga tahun itu baru pulang dari rutinitas barunya sebagai seorang suami siaga bagi istrinya yang hamil. Fajar tadi, istri Chanyeol tiba-tiba minta dimasakkan _tteopokkie_. Chanyeol yang _untungnya_ sudah bangun pun segera turun ke dapur dan menepuk dahinya keras karena bahan makanan di kulkasnya sudah menipis. Para pembantunya sedang libur satu minggu karena permintaan sang istri. Karenanya persediaan makanan mereka juga ikut terbengkalai. Jadilah Chanyeol meminjam motor Sehun untuk lebih cepat menuju pasar atau mencari kedai _tteopokkie_ yang sudah buka pagi buta begini.

Dan setelah berhasil mendapatkan bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan untuk membuat _tteopokkie_ , Chanyeol segera pulang. Ia memilih melewati jalan dekat SMAnya yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia lewati karena jalan menuju kampusnya tak sejalan dengan almamaternya itu. Dan ia pun juga sudah sibuk bekerja menggantikan tugas kakaknya yang tengah hamil untuk menjaga _cafe_ tempat Sehun bekerja secara _full time_ sekarang. Jadi waktu untuk sekedar jalan-jalan, jarang sekali ia punyai.

" _Oh? Ada gedung baru?"_

Chanyeol menepikan kendaraannya ketika kedua maniknya menangkap satu gedung baru yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolah lamanya. Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung baru yang sebagian besar bangunannya masih tertutup kain putih itu.

" _Photolery? By Xiao—Oh ya Tuhan! Aku harus segera pulang!"_

Dan tentu tak perlu waktu lama bagi mantan pembalap motor jalanan itu untuk bisa kembali sampai di kediamannya dan langsung mencari Sehun saat penjaga rumahnya membukakan pintu.

"Sehun!" panggil Chanyeol lagi. Ini sudah kali kelima Chanyeol berteriak di depan kamar Sehun dan masih tak ada jawaban. "Dasar tukang tidur. Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan Baekhyun _tteopokkie_ dulu saja. Bisa-bisa dia _ngambek_ lagi karena aku terlambat."

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar Sehun dan mulai memasak _tteopokkie_ untuk istrinya yang ternyata sudah menunggu di ruang makan dengan khawatir. Ternyata gadis cantik nan bawel itu mendengar teriakan Chanyeol sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kau memanggil Sehun dengan berteriak begitu, sih? Ini masih pagi, Yeol."

Chanyeol melongo dari arah dapur dan kembali berkutat dengan peralatan memasaknya. Setelah beberapa menit tak ada jawaban, akhirnya Chanyeol keluar dari _ruang kerjanya_ dan membawa satu mangkok _tteopokkie_ panas untuk Baekhyun.

"Xiao Lu, Baek. Dia..."

Baekhyun tertegun sejenak saat mendengar suaminya menyebut nama sahabatnya sejak SMA itu.

" _Eonnie?_ Ada apa dengan _eonnie_ , Yeollie? Ada apa?!" tanya Baekhyun panik.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol segera mendekap Baekhyun dan menenangkannya.

"Sayang, tenanglah dulu. Jangan panik begitu. Ingat, ada Chanyeol Junior di dalam sini, hm?" ingat Chanyeol dengan lembut seraya mengelus dan mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Xiao Lu pulang, Sayang. Dia pulang,"

.

.

.

* * *

 _Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu_

 _Jika semua khayalku tertuju padamu_

 _Jujur ku tak bisa menghindari bayangmu_

 _Yang sudah begitu lama, mengitari sadarku_

 _Mungkin nanti di suatu waktu, kau kan kembali di sisiku_

Di ruangan berukuran lima kali tujuh meter ini, Sehun berdiri dengan linglung. Setelah berlari cukup jauh dari rumahnya menuju tempat ini, Sehun harus berdesakan dengan beberapa pengunjung yang ternyata cukup banyak dan membuatnya sedikit putus asa. Dekorasi minimalis menghiasi ruangan ini, tapi tak sedikit potret-potret nan cantik terpajang di dinding ruangan, dan juga kaca yang merupakan tambahan ornamen di ruangan ini. Sehun yang masih linglung mencoba kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya dengan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati foto yang terbingkai dengan apik itu. Dengan mata yang masih berfungsi sangat baik, Sehun perlahan mulai menatap satu persatu dari foto-foto dalam bingkai itu. Hingga ia tiba pada satu ruangan yang lebih kecil yang bertuliskan _'First Camera, First Touch, First Soul'_.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sebenarnya, ia kemari bukan untuk melihat foto-foto. Ia kemari karena informasi yang diberikan Chanyeol pagi ini padanya. Informasi teramat penting yang membuatnya tak berpikir panjang untuk sekedar mencari kunci motor demi memudahkan perjalanannya kemari. Informasi teramat penting yang membuatnya tak mampu fokus berpikir kecuali pada satu sosok yang memang selalu ada di kepalanya.

"I-ini..."

Mata tajam Sehun berhenti pada sebuah foto. Ia sangat kenal foto itu. Foto itu adalah hasil bidikan pertamanya dengan kamera pertama milik gadis yang ia cintai. Foto itu berisi wajah malu-malu gadis cantiknya yang berhasil ia abadikan dengan sudut dan pencahayaan yang tepat. Foto itu adalah foto pertamanya, menggunakan kamera pertama milik gadis yang ia cintai, yang memuat wajah malu-malu gadis itu.

" _First Camera, First Touch, First Soul_." Gumam Sehun lirih. "Luhan?" lanjutnya.

Sehun yang semakin yakin bahwa gadis yang ia tunggu selama tiga tahun ini sudah tiba pun segera kembali melangkah mengitari ruangan kecil ini hingga ia menemukan sosok yang ia kenal sedang berdiri di ujung ruangan lain yang dihubungkan dengan sebuah jembatan kayu-kaca.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sehun mulai memperpendek jaraknya dengan sosok tersebut sampai akhirnya mereka hanya berjarak sekitar 60cm saja.

"Kau kembali,"

"Kau menungguku?"

"Aku kan sudah berjanji untuk menunggumu?"

Sehun masih sanggup menahan seluruh rindu yang mulai meledak-ledak dalam dirinya. Ia harus membongkar semuanya agar jika setelah ini ia mati hanya karena overdosis rindu, ia tetap bisa lega karena ia tak menyimpan rahasia apapun pada gadis ini.

"Aku tak tahu kau menepatinya. Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu,"

"Persetan." Gumam Sehun sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri menghapus jarak diantara keduanya dan memeluk gadis itu dengan erat namun tetap lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu, Luhan. Sangat merindukanmu,"

Sehun sedikit terisak saat mengungkapkan rindunya pada Luhan. Gadis bermata rusa yang jadi sosok paling penting di kehidupannya sejak empat tahun lalu. Luhan pun nyatanya tak jauh berbeda. Bahkan gadis itu hanya mampu diam dan membiarkan seluruh air matanya membasahi kemeja Sehun.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Sehun sembari melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap kedua manik Luhan dengan lembut.

"Tidak." Jawab Luhan singkat sembari menghapus air matanya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sehun! Sangat!"

Ledakan rindu nyatanya baru saja terjadi dalam diri Sehun seiring pelukan erat kembali hadir. Kerinduannya terbalas dengan mutlak. Setidaknya, satu sisi lembut dirinya berbau rindu sudah terbalas dengan cukup layak. Namun, akankah sisi lembutnya yang lain bisa terbalas dengan layak juga?

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi, Luhan. Jangan pergi lagi, ya?"

Anggukan Luhan bisa Sehun rasakan. Dan kembali, ia melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Aku terlalu bodoh karena tidak pernah bicara apapun tentang perasaanku padamu. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk bisa mencintaimu. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaanku, Luhan." Papar Sehun panjang lebar. "Aku mencintaimu Xiao Lu." Lirihnya sembari menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Luhan tersenyum seolah ia sudah tahu bahwa lelaki ini mencintainya sejak lama.

"Aku sudah tahu. Aku sebenarnya menunggumu berbicara. Tapi aku juga sama bodohnya denganmu. Aku sempat meragukan perasaanku padamu karena aku kira aku masih mencintai Jongin. Tapi kau tidak menyerah membuatku yakin bahwa aku memang mencintaimu. Dan akhirnya, aku benar-benar yakin bahwa batin kita memang sudah lebih dulu terikat kuat bahkan sebelum kau dan aku bisa menyadarinya."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Sisi lembutnya terbalas. Kedua sisi lembutnya terbalas dengan layak! Luhan merindukannya, dan Luhan mencintainya. Sungguh, tak ada perasaan yang lebih membahagiakan ketika bisa dicintai oleh orang yang kita cintai begitu dalam. Dan karena itu, Sehun jadi tak ragu untuk kembali menghapus jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir Luhan. Dengan sebuah ciuman lembut yang menenangkan, berjuta-juta kotak rindu dan peti cinta yang sudah keduanya simpan rapat-rapat akhirnya saling bertukar posisi dan melebur perlahan dalam hati masing-masing. Mereka memenuhi tiap sudut hati masing-masing dan melebur perlahan, seolah ingin memastikan tak ada satu sudut pun yang terlewati dari perasaan paling indah yang bisa dirasakan manusia ini.

" _Xiao Lu, jeongmal saranghago. Saranghaeyo, Lu."_

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 _Comeback? Sorry my dear readers, I'm not. Hahaha._

 _Sorry for dissapointing you, but this is not my comeback. Yeah maybe you will receive and read one or two new fanfiction made by me, here. But as I said, this is not my comeback._

 _Sorry for my hiatus._ Jongsoo harus fokus sama tugas kampus yang masih belum selesai dan juga tugas kerispi. Dan utamanya, Jongsoo kemarin2 harus fokus buat menyelesaikan naskah novel. Woah, malah jadi promosi ya. Tapi kalau ada yang berminat beli, ya boleh. Langsung PM Jongsoo aja :)).

Fanfiction ini rencananya ada part 2 dari 3 cerita berbeda tapi nyambung. istilahnya sequel ya? Tapi karena ini yang paling pendek kayaknya dan paling cepet kebentuk alurnya, jadi ini yang Jongsoo post duluan. Tanpa baca cerita sequelnya sebenarnya kayaknya bisa dipahami, tapi kalo mau lebih greget ya tunggu aja hahaha.

 _See ya on my next fanfiction, don't forget to leave your review down there, my dear readers! :)_


End file.
